


Hawke's Protection

by TheCookieAlchemist



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dramatic Rescue, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, based on party banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: In which Anders has some...interesting thoughts about Hawke coming to save him.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 14





	Hawke's Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some party banter from MOTA between a romanced Anders and Hawke.

“Please, don’t do this!” Anders begged, struggling hopelessly against his bonds. “Anything but this!” 

“You’ve reached the end of the line, apostate,” the Templar snarled. He held the lyrium brand aloft. “You’re going to serve as an example to mages who get too uppity.” 

_ This is it... _ Anders said.  _ How could it end like this? Maker, please help me!  _

Just before the brand touched his forehead, the door burst open. 

“I’d hate to interrupt this little party,” a familiar feminine voice began, “but I’m afraid I can’t let you go through with your little Tranquility thing.” 

“That so, bitch? And what makes you think you can stop us?” the Templar snarled. 

Hawke smiled. “This,” she said. Before the Templar could even draw his sword, the thrown dagger pierced his throat. He dropped the brand and fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering. 

“Kill her!” another one of the Templars exclaimed. A miasmic flask burst, dropping to the floor in front of them and stunning two Templars long enough for Hawke to rush in, slashing at them with both of her daggers and letting them drop to the floor. Another one grabbed her from behind, but he had the misfortune of being without a helmet. Hawke headbutted him, releasing herself from his grip and tripping him with her foot, stabbing him through his woefully ineffective armor. Another one charged towards her, but Hawke jumped over him in a perfectly executed flip, twirled her daggers around in her hands, and thrust them backwards into his back. 

There was only one Templar left. “Hmm...four down, one to go,” she said, smirking. The Templar charged at her with his sword, but she dodged him, grabbed his wrist, and pulled it back, hard, until he dropped the sword, howling in pain. She twisted him around by his arm and held her dagger to his back. 

“Please, please, don’t do this! Don’t kill me!” he exclaimed. 

“I’m terribly sorry, but I’m afraid you’ve reached the end of the line, Templar,” Hawke said, smirking. “You’re going to serve as an example to Templars who get too uppity.” 

And with that, she plunged her dagger into his back. He fell over dead. 

As soon as the last Templar had been dealt with, Hawke ran over and picked the locks on his shackles. 

“Hawke, love,” Anders said, joyful tears coming to his eyes. “I knew you’d come for me.”

“Of course I did,” Hawke said, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet. “We can’t let these skirted bastards win now, can we?” 

“How can I ever thank you for what you’ve done?” Anders asked, gazing into her green eyes.

“Well,” Hawke began, smiling seductively, “I could go for a kiss.” 

“Oh I’ll give you more than a kiss,” Anders said. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Whatever I want...” Hawke said. “Well in that case,” she said, giving him a long kiss and letting her hands slide down his back, “I have a few requests to make of you.” 

“Anything you want, my love...” Anders began. “I need to express my... _ gratitude. _ ” 

_____________________

“Something on your mind, Anders?” Astrid asked suddenly. Anders looked up and saw Astrid approaching with two glasses of wine. 

“Oh, you’re back!” Anders said, heat rising in his face. “Umm...just the manifesto,” he said quickly. 

“Right, because writing the manifesto always makes you blush like that,” Astrid said, smiling now. 

“Fine,” Anders said, huffing.  _ Can’t hide anything from you. _ “I was thinking about you. About how much you’ve protected me.” 

“Of course I’ve protected you. I love you,” Astrid said. She placed the wine glasses on the table and held one of his hands. “And I’ll kill any Templar who even  _ tries  _ to take you.” 

“I’m lucky to have someone like you,” Anders said. “I just wish we could stay like this.” 

  
“We can and we will,” Astrid said. She leaned down to kiss him, and he pulled her closer as she did. When they broke apart, she was still smiling, but there was a steely look in her eyes now. “I have lost enough. I will  _ not  _ lose you too.” 


End file.
